Ferb Fletcher
Basic Info Ferb is the green-haired British step brother of Phineas. He and Phineas build cool inventions in their backyard. He's not exactly shy as one would say, but rather, just quiet. He speaks, but only when he feels like it. He can sing, too, but he usually alters his voice when he does. His brother, Phineas, couldn't have wished for a better brother than Ferb. It seems that in the shows, he is the one who sings the most. His singing voice is Danny Jacob. Chapter 1 About Ferb Fletcher Ferb is Phineas's step brother. He has green hair, blue eyes, a beige yellow shirt, purple England pants shorts with a lavender colored belt, black and white shoes with white socks, has a white button on his shirt, tan colored skin, white England collar, his eyes are a different size, he has cousins, he is 10 years old as the same as Phineas, was in England, was born on July 25, and he has a British accent. His cousins have a British accent too! He was born in 2001. He is a British boy. He can help build with Phineas as his sidekick. Chapter 2 Can Ferb Speak? Phineas and Ferb woke up in their room and went to start their day, and so does Perry the Platypus. Those three went into the backyard. Then, Isabella came. She said, "Hey Guys! What are you.......... Doing?" '"We're trying to think what we are doing today," ''Phineas said. "Does Ferb ever talk and speak to you?" she said. "Sometimes," Phineas said. Isabella wants to hear Ferb's voice and speak' to her. "Hey Ferb? Can you talk to me so I can hear your accent?" Isabella said. Ferb didn't speak. He's doesn't feel like talking right now. Ferb can do speeches in front of the people all over Danville. If Phineas and Isabella try to get Ferb to speak, he would. Chapter 3 Wise Ferb They tried and they gave up. If you talk to Ferb, he will do a move. He might nod yes or no. He might move his shoulders up and the move would say, I don't know. But he does sing a lot. He's a very wise British boy. He is Phineas's step brother. "Hey, I know what we're gonna do today! I will make a England speech stand so Ferb will do a speech.You are gonna build this time Isabella," said Phineas. "Okay Phineas!" said Isabella. She knows how to build because she built a Love Handel Concert Stadium with the Fireside Girls before. So, the charming couple built it. Then, Candace heard the racket noise in the backyard. Then, she went out there. "Phineas, what are you up to?" Candace said. "Me and Isabella are building a England speech stand for Ferb. I want Ferb to speak a lot," Phineas said. "Oh, so that's why he's not building," she said. "Hey, Ferb is standing there.We need to build this, after Ferb will go to his office room. Candace, can you get Ferb to his office room?" Phineas said. "Yes. Come on Ferb!" Candace said. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said. Chapter 4 Suprised Ferb Perry the Platypus went to do his mission. Meanwhile, Candace had to put him in his office room. He has a computer and a trash can by it. "Okay Ferb, I will not bust you for this. This is your suprise. I will close the windows for you and I will come and get you," Candace said. So they have been done building the England Speech Stadium and Candace had to come get him out of his office room. Ferb said, "Ha!" The three had to get him on the stadium and he had his speech spoken. He did wanted to feel he would want to talk. THE END! Appearances Tiberius64's Story Series Celestial Feelings He is the First Officer Commander Ferb Fletcher aboard the USS Phineas. He is nicknamed "Number One" by Captain Phineas Flynn and is also the Science Officer of the ship. If Summer Only Lasted One Day He appears, but not much is mentioned about his activity due to lack of importance in the story. An Interplexing Future He joins Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Candace, and Jeremy in a fight against a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz. The Terran Empire He resumes his role as the First Officer Commander Ferb Fletcher aboard the USS Phineas, although as Helmsman (Irving became the Science Officer). He joins the crew in fighting their parallel counterparts from a planetary empire where earth is the Terran Empire. A New Star is Born He is a semi-major character as the helmsman of the USS Phineas under his rank as '''Commander. He joins the rebellion against the Terran Empire with the help of the ISS Phineas and half of the empire's fleet itself. Love's Full Blossom He is, by this time (2025), a part-time waiter at the new Chez Platypus restaurant in Danville and in some unspecified relationship with Vanessa by this time. He is also the best man at Phineas and Isabella's wedding (June 14, 2025). Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri Ferb goes with Phineas and friends on an exploration mission to Alpha Centauri B and is the Primary Science Officer of the ''USS Phineas''-A; he, Phineas, and Buford make up a small away team, from which Phineas is taken suddenly by a powerful being known as S'lar. After a planetary search, Phineas and Isabella reappear on the same mountaintop, where they are rescued by Ferb and Buford. It is officially confirmed that he is married to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and has a daughter named Victoria. Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia His brother Phineas' children Chris and Erica make high-tech wands to recreate magic duels from Stumpleberry Finkbat; this leads to intervention by S'lar, who recreates the Across the 2nd Dimension battle and rejuvinates all original adult participants, who fight alongside their children. Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels Ferb, recently promoted to the rank of Captain, is the First Officer on the USS Phineas-A, which leads a battle against the Karons, a new enemy alien species. During a personal battle against General Ch'nok and his ship in a nebula, Ferb saves the Phineas at the cost of his own life. Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb Ferb's healing process is begun on the planet where Phineas and Isabella had their semi-romantic time in Celestial Feelings; the metaphasic radiation in its atmosphere, as well as its plants' juices being sent into his blood stream, begin his long recovery and revival. Following a series of struggles mostly on the part of Phineas (costing the Phineas-A and nearly Phineas' life), Ferb is taken to a V'malnon medical base and is fully revived. 'The Lean Mean Brain Machine' In this story, Ferb has his brain swapped with Phineas's. Disney's Phineas and Ferb's Journey to the Center of the Earth-istic Adventure Ferb tries to accomplish Phineas' directions. He has a DirecTV Sat to Go and a picture of the Buena Vista Logo. 'Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz' Ferb serves as the deuteragonist of the game, as he accompanies Phineas in his quest to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is always seen with his brother in the cutscenes, and player 2 plays as him in co-op mode. 'Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer' Ferb accompanies Phineas in his journey to find the stone of miracles. After Isabella confesses that she always helped Phineas to spend more time with him, Phineas meaninglessly tells Ferb that he feels that he seems to have found a whole different place for Isabella, that he never noticed before. After which Ferb says "That feeling is puppy love." 'Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer' He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. 'The Phineas and Ferb Adventures' Phineas and Ferb go to undiscovered places with the help of their friends! 'Old Friend From Britain' {C In this story, Ferb gets to see his old friend Emily Kinney, who he has not seen for six years. Emily lived in Britain with Ferb before he moved to Danville. They played together when they were toddlers and became best friends. When Ferb moved to Danville, Ferb and Emily forgot about each other for years until Emily passes though Danville and comes to see him. Ferb and Emily appear to have a normal friend relationship, but deep on the inside, Ferb and Emily secretly like each other, although they have no idea that the other feels the same way about them as the feel about the other. Ferb doesn't show feelings for Emily on the outside much, but on the inside he feels differently. A Phintastic Investigation Well, I don't really want to spoil what happens to Ferb in this story... But he is in it.. 'Brother, Meet Sister' He meets his long lost sister, Lana Fletcher. But there's a catch: they both have to go back to England for a few months, then back to America, then back and forth. 'The Truth About Ferb Fletcher' This story tells about how Ferb was a prince who escaped from Britain when it was attacked. The Royal Relocation Program put him in Danville, where Lawrence meets Linda and they are married. Years later, Ferb must choose between taking the rightful throne as King of Britain or staying with Phineas & gang. 'Gate 33' Ferb tried to convince Phineas that they were in the wrong airport, which Phineas eventually did not listen. 'To Ferb is Human' Ferb and Phineas avoid Doof who needs temporary nemesises after Perry and his family go on vacation. Ferb does his perfect Perry impression in this story. 'The O.W.C.S.' Ferb joins the O.W.C.A. and gets his own version of the Perry theme. [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|'New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!']] In Roads's series, he is the second main character. He turned EVO in one episode but was cured in the next. Nothing else happens to him. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) Ferb has done many great things in the game, won his team a challenge, figured out what Candace is up to, and is the only one on his team who is being nice to Wendy. He is in the Final 10. He was eliminated in Ukraine On Your Parade when he was last out of a building. He left with a dislocated finger, broken foot, concussion, broken arm, and five broken vertebrae. He is in a relationship with Wendy. TotalDramaRox97's Series Ferb has met a boy named Connor. He doesn't really like him but for some reason he also does at the same time for an unknown reason. This is awkward because he helped bust him in Once And For All. He is racing with Phineas in a race around the world. The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Ferb appear, along with Phineas and they are planning a party and invite Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse. The Song of Flames Ferb is a protagonist in the fanfic. He befriends the legendary Pokemon Kyurem three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. The Bitterness Trilogy Ferb's alternate self is one of the main protagonists in this series. In The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn, Alternate Ferb dies after Heinz kicks him off of a high platform. Later on, his ghost appears to Alternate Phineas and warns him to stop trying to get revenge on Heinz. At the end, he comes back to life. In The Bitterness of Candace Flynn, he is supporting his step-brother and trying to protect him. In The Bitterness of The Empire, Ferb eventually has to stop Phineas from commiting suicide. Also, at the end, he helps save Phineas after he was wounded by Irving, and later wishes him a happy thirteenth birthday. Il Est En Amour In Il Est en Amour, Ferb has a big role. He befriends Morgan McDonald, and once she dies, he and Candace bring her back to thank her for saving Phineas, and to get Phineas out of the "Panic Room" where he lived after Morgan's death, only allowing his mother to see him. S.A.F. Stories Ferb does not have much of a role in The Rise of Legs, mainly remaning as a background character until the end of the fifth chapter. Here, both he and Phineas are knocked out by Monty Monogram, though Ferb quickly recovers. This thus reveals DT's interpretation of Ferb's double life, that Ferb is a contract killer and one of the most dangerous people in the world and it allows Ferb to recover from the knock-out. Also, in these stories, Ferb is no longer attracted to Vanessa. Total Drama Island Ferb is currently competing in Total Drama Island. He does not have a big role in the show yet. Danville High Ferb will make a appearance in the page Danville High. Spinner In spinner Ferb makes a role in that story. In the beginning he is depicted is riding on a roller coaster only to get sucked in a mansion. Ch 1 isn't much. Ch 2 no talking yet too. A British Werewolf in Danville Becomes the titular werewolf for a Halloween costume, but, unfortunately, things don't go quite as planned. The List of Secrets Ferb appears as the deuteragonist in the story, although his role isn't that big. He heads the new brand new planet that had been discovered by scientists with Phineas. After Isabella's fight with Phineas, Ferb becomes Isabella's protector. During the invasion of Danville, he gets hit with a rocket and survives. His injuries become worse as the story goes on, and during the final battle is killed by Phineas during his insanity. Phineas later uses the last of the insanity powers to heal his injuries. He then fights the Grox commander with Perry. He and Perry are the only ones who witness Isabella's death along with Phineas. Ferb then has a sad goodbye with Phineas before he heads off. He is seen in the epilogue with Phineas, looking at the picture as well. It is interesting to note that Ferb displays affection for both Isabella and Vanessa throughout the story, bringing his true crush a mystery. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Ferb takes on a 2nd lead role in just about all the stories, his main Digimon partners are Greymon and MailBirdramon, he's the Co-General of Xros Heart, he's a real fan of Sonic. Ferb talks a lot more then his counterpart of the TV show. His X Loader is a teal-green. Digimon Collection *Greymon (Lead Partner) *MailBirdramon *Deckerdramon (Shares with Phineas) *Golemons *Gaossmons *Bombmons *Cyberdramon *Dracomon *Apemons *Paildramon *KendoGarurumon Full page: Ferb Fletcher's Collection Future 'Emily' Ferb marries his long friend Emily Kinney, who has now become Emily Fletcher. They move to Chelsea in Great Britain where Ferb has a job working at Camp David, and Emily a job working as a teacher. Ferb and Emily live in England before and after their first child is born, but they take monthly trips to America and back to Great Britian every so often. They then decide to move back to Danville, and their they have their three children, Elizabeth, David and Thomas. Elisabeth has messy lime green spiky hair like her father, and deep blue eyes, while David has blonde hair likes his mother, with a few brown streaks, and a shade of lighter blue eyes. And Thomas has dark green hair, with a lime green streak in the middle. Elisabeth is quiet like her father but shows much more emotion, David is loud and outspoken like his mother, and Thomas is EXTREMELY quiet like his father, rarely any emotion, and a tad bit shy. All of their kids have accents like their parents, due to both parents being British. Ferb Fletcher continues to work for the President of the United States at Camp David, and is very famous like his stepbrother Phineas Flynn. After a feud about who feeds Thomas, they break up. [[Vanessa|'Vanessa']] Ferb may possibly marry Vanessa, but it is unknown. Gallery 185px-P&F_Rollercoaster_The_Musical_Picture_9.png|Ferb's 2nd time in France File:Cookies.jpg|Ferb in his official anime form. File:Saltwater Room Words added.png|Femily, the Saltwater Room, Owl City 100px-Ferb Fletcher.png|"Actually I" 150px-FerbFletcher.jpg|Ferb Baljeetles Ferb avatar.png|Ferb in The Baljeetles band Lil Ferb .jpg|Toddler Ferb Vanessa and Ferb by FitzOblong.jpg|Ferbnessa Ferb Fletcher.jpg|Ferb, surfing ferbdrawing.jpg Pnf.jpg|Young Phineas and Ferb with Perry's egg! GO-AH-AH-RTM.png|Ferb playing tambourine Phineasandferb.JPG Phintastic inves.JPG|:( Phinferb.PNG|Phinferb! XD Ferb.png|Ferb Fletcher Lunaii Future Ferb.png|Future Ferb Ferb Wolf.png|Ferb in wolf form Ferb Fletcher Paint.png|Ferb Fletcher (paint) Lotta contest.JPG|Ferb and Jessie as Woody and Jessie from Toy Story 2. PnF pumpkins!.JPG|PnF pumpkins! :D Wereferb howl.jpg|WereFerb howling at the moon. Pnf bday.JPG WereFerb and Candace.JPG Wereferb.JPG BoPF.JPG Ferb123728197382187924781942789148498.jpg Ferb (Commander and Science).jpg|Commander Ferb Fletcher (First Officer/Science Officer, USS Phineas; Celestial Feelings)|link=Celestial Feelings Ferb (Commander).jpg|Commander Ferb Fletcher (First Officer/Helmsman, USS Phineas; The Terran Empire and A New Star is Born)|link=The Terran Empire Ferb (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Ferb (Resistance Movement; An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Random Interplexing Future Shooting Scene.jpg|Ferb and friends in on some action (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Phineas, Ferb, and Friends (Adults in Uniform).jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and friends in 2020's-early 2030's uniform (Concept Art) Ferb's Sacrifice.jpg|Ferb's sacrifice (Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels)|link=Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels Ferb's Death.jpg|Ferb's death (Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels)|link=Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels Ferb realistic.JPG|Ferb drawn realistically Ferb and Jess Babies.JPG|Baby Ferb snoozing with his twin sister. Ferb Expressions Sketchdump.JPG Ferb Pumpkin.jpg|Ferb as a jack-o-lantern File:ATDW_Ferb.png|Ferb's looks in A-Xros the Digital World FerbBob.png|FerbBob Excaliferb.png Ferb dress.png|Ferb in a dress, as in this mini story. Category:Characters Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Superheroes Category:Firefly Boys Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Brothers Category:British Characters Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Canon Character Category:Citizens of Danville Category:The Phineas and Ferb Trio Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Gretchen ships Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Buford's Band Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Crazy People Category:Perry the Platypus (TV series) Category:Monty Monogram Category:Meap Category:Zoomers Category:ZOOM Category:Phineas Flynn